


Somebody That I Used to Know

by milkygae



Series: October is for Wolfstar (Inktober prompts as wolfstar fics) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Accidents, Blood, Frostbite, Idk how this happened it just did, M/M, POV Sirius Black, Radio, Snow, Stranded, This is somehow reminiscent of Hatchet since it just lives in my mind rent free, Why did I describe the blood with that much detail, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkygae/pseuds/milkygae
Summary: 24 hours ago Sirius Black was not dying. Now he is. That's all he knows, but a radio could change that.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: October is for Wolfstar (Inktober prompts as wolfstar fics) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Inktober 2020





	Somebody That I Used to Know

24 hours ago Sirius had been a happy man. 24 hours ago Sirius had been a healthy man. 24 hours ago Sirius was not about to die. 24 hours ago Sirius was not stranded in the middle of nowhere, losing a lot of blood, and left with only a radio.  
Now however, he was lying in a pool of his own blood, and still coughing up more. He wanted to laugh at the sheer hopelessness of his situation, but that would take far too much effort. His hands slick from the melting snow and his blood, scrambled for purchase as he tried to drag himself towards the radio. If he could only get to it, maybe something would drown out the stifling silence. It was a much unneeded reminder that he was alone, so utterly alone.   
Finally, after what felt like hours one of his hands grasped the radio and he collapsed. Sirius was not a religious man, but god did he pray that this radio worked. He had had so many goals and so many dreams. He still hadn’t gotten to visit Paris, or Rome. He still hadn’t tried Pistachio ice cream for god’s sake. He had lost so many things and dying without the comfort of at least something to remind him there were those who cared for him was not an option. After a few tense moments of fiddling with the dials a static noise filled the air. While not pleasant it soothed him a bit and his work was less erratic, a bit more focused. If he focused hard enough he could almost ignore the large gash in his side and his labored breaths. All the channels provided the same static until he reached the last, and seventh. “PADS-PADFOOT! GODDAMNIT WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CHECK IN WITH US 2 HOURS AGO. LILY SAID YOU NEVER MADE IT TO THE CHECKPOINT- JUST please come back to us, to me. I know I never told you, but I love you. Isn’t that worth anything?”  
Sirius smiled, that was his Moony, always the worrywart. He seemed a bit more worried than usual, why was that? He couldn’t have been gone that long? He’d just been about to turn the radio on to say he was flying over the island when- oh right, the metallic taste in his mouth was blood. What the hell he was gonna die and the others would never know what had happened to him! He would never get to see Remus’ angelic smile again. He had to at least tell him that he loved him back. He tried to press the button, but nothing happened. That was when he realized he couldn’t feel his fingers. They were black and blue, it didn’t bother him that much for some reason. Was it paint? No, oh right they were frostbitten, it was snowing. No, no, no! He had to do this, he willed the last of his strength into his fingers and the silence from the radio confirmed he had pushed the button down. He opened his mouth to tell Moony just how much he loved him, but a fresh wave of blood gushed out and all that came out was a strangled choking noise. As his vision blurred and dimmed he heard a faint whisper of “PADS-PADS IS THAT YOU? WHAT’S GOING ON?” Whoever had said that had an awfully nice voice, it seemed they were worried for someone. That someone was very lucky, it’d be nice to have someone who cared for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how dying works man. Blood is there for dramatic effect™


End file.
